Desperate lows and new beginnings
by Urd85613
Summary: Reaching out to each other at the depths of their despair Scott and Emma start a new life. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel heroes and make no money off this story.

Author's notes: This story is for CyKiESuMMerS and Kate Lee who wrote such wonderful Kuroro stories for me. I hope you both of enjoy this story. I kind of see this taking place some time after AVX as Scott is building his forces. My own AU where Emma still has her powers. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.

Summery: Reaching out to each other at the depths of their despair Scott and Emma start a new life.

Desperate lows and new beginnings…

_I can't believe Ororo could say that!_

_Uh? Who…ah…_

_How could they not see?_

_Because their morons… _

_I'm doing all this because… really in the end this all for them._

_Argh…I'm never going to be able to sleep at this rate…_

"Scott."

Why it happened Emma couldn't really pin point. Although she would often tell herself that it was because she could no longer stand his insistent mental moaning, or rather Scott's constant torture of himself. His loneliness, his longing for a family who had shunned him, it seeped into Emma's mind no matter of how hard she tried to block it out.

_So that's why_, she reasoned. That's why despite still being mad and hurt she went to Scott that night. Finding him on the floor of the mess hall of their new base. It lacked the grandeur of their place on Utopia or the homey feel of the mansion. _But I suppose it's fitting, _Emma mused. _Considering where we are in life and love._

A half bottle down and half in the bag Scott had looked up at her with such pleading sadness. _Like a dog begging to be put out of its misery. _They were the only ones in the base. Erick and Illyana were running drills with the new recruits. Or Scott wouldn't be like this now. Emma knew he never let anyone else see his weakness like this. Not anymore, she had taught him too well.

She had assumed they were still equally mad at each other, equally untrusting. Yet this act, it touched her, wrenched her heart and dragged Emma down into his despair. So she wordlessly slid to the floor beside him and swiped what was left of the whisky for herself.

"Hey," was all Scott could muster in protest.

Emma didn't care and didn't listen. Throwing her platinum blonde locks back Emma took a deep long swig. Letting the warm liquid burn through her until it felt like she might down. When she slammed the bottle down Scott was staring at her blankly. "You don't have to stay you know," he mumbled. "I'll be fine."

"No I don't and no you won't." Emma stated like the fact it was. And that was the last full sentence either of them said that night. An end to their pain, a start to something better, Emma didn't know what she wanted. Only that something had to change.

Emma crashed her lips into Scott's like a wave hitting the shore. They parted for her with no effort, his mouth tasted warm and it burned like the whisky. _Good…_

Before the first kiss broke Scott had pulled Emma into a straddling position over his lap. Emma waited a beat but neither of them said or made a move to stop. So she moaned, slipped her manicured hands under Scott's shirt and got ready for a homecoming. He arched and groaned into her touch. Then his large hands cupped underneath her bottom preparing to do the same.

What followed was desperate and almost sad but it was also needed and healing. Most important to Emma at the time it just felt damn good. Which was something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Emma did not even use her powers once. She didn't want to know what was in Scott's head and she didn't want anything imaginary. Emma simply wanted to experience what was physical and real.

They reached bliss together quietly but with great force, groaning into each other's necks and falling asleep in each other's arms. Emma woke up first feeling like a fool. "What did I think was going to happen, nothing has changed." She murmured to no one as she slipped quietly away.

Only despite never having spoken about that night and continuing to work beside each other as they had been since Scott broke her out of jail, they had started something and it would eventually change things.

Scott assumed this was the way Emma wanted it, needed it. So he respected her space. Even when he started to sense something was a miss with her. _It's not anything big really_, he kept telling himself. The way she came out of her room a little later. The way she refused to celebrate their last big victory, even though he got her favorite champagne. The way she looked at him from time to time. You don't love someone and not notice. And Scott still did loved Emma. He believed you could never stop loving someone once you started.

However he had lives in his hands and it had been hard enough getting Emma to love him the first time, he didn't see how it would ever happen again. So no matter how much it killed Scott to have the woman he loved, had wrong and been wronged by so close he tried to kept his physical distances. His mind on the other hand…

Now here it was two months later and Scott's thoughts were once again calling out to Emma, keeping her up.

_No matter what I do it's wrong to them. Even if it's things they them selves have done._

_Logan a hypocrite, please no arguments there. _

_They don't even see how lucky they are to have each other and here I am alone._

Part of Emma truly wanted to ignore Scott's pain but a bigger part of her could never do that, at least not anymore.

"Ah…no love. You are not alone," she sighed getting up from her bed to find Scott.

"Emma, is everything alright," Scott, asked opening his bedroom door.

He didn't realizing his thoughts were broadcasting so loud as to keep her up.

Emma answered by first embracing him. Too tired of keeping this secret for the last few weeks, she clasped her head against him. "Take me inside and close the door."

"Emma…I'll…I'll be alright and you don't have to stay." His chest was rock solid but his voice was quivering. She had been purposefully staying out his head but took a peek now. Emma could hear that she was missed, maybe as much as she had been silently missing him.

"No I don't have to stay, but I will. And you must because ok Scott. No you must be so much better than ok."

Scott had been inhaling the scent of hair but the determination in Emma's tone snapped him back into the moment. Making him ask the question plaguing his restless mind. "Why, for who?"

Emma reluctantly lifted head; her ice blue eyes seem to pierce the veil off his visor. "Not for the foolish family you lost. The one who can't see the forest for the trees, but for me. And the family we have begun."

"Emma…what are you saying?" Even as the harden man asked the question his hands laid themselves over her for now taught mid section. "Is this…I thought you never wanted to talk about that night because…"

"I didn't at first, I wanted to forget it. Then I learned I couldn't. Then well…I…I needed time." _Enough of this! _Emma set her face with an unwavering resolve and cupped the face of the man she had been trying to stop loving. "So see you will be fine and you will do what needs to be done. The things others may be scared to do. You will be strong and make the world what it needs to be for are child."

Emma knew she didn't have to question if Scott would want or give his life for this baby. Her on the other hand… "No."

"Uh?"

"We will do it together Emma. Like we've always done and we will do it for us. For are family. I love you Emma, I never stopped." And there he truly was once more. The strong, brave leader Emma had seen under the thumb of another man's dream and an overbearing wife all those years ago. The one who with her help would change the world.

Her soften face was answer enough him. Scott knew her well enough to know it would take more time for Emma to speak her feelings.

His lifted her to his lips and found the passion she always kept hidden from everyone else but him. "And Emma thanks for staying."

"Which time," she asked curiously before crossing the thrash hold.

"Every time, always."

There were plans and love to be made so they finally stepped inside and closed the door on their despair. In the morning it would be the start of a new beginning. Hopefully the world would be ready for them.

The end…

Thank you for reading. Reviews and comments make my day. And if you enjoy this you may enjoy some of my other posts.


End file.
